Ecarlate
by Pieces of Red
Summary: La jeune Yuya a perdu son frère des suites d'une maladie et se retrouve seule dans un village plus qu'hostile. Kyo décide de la sauver et de l'emmener avec lui. C'est le début d'un voyage inattendu et plein de surprises pour la jeune fille et son nouveau compagnon. Cette histoire démarre un peu avant l'époque du manga et contiendra des petits lemons par ci par là...
1. 1 - La rencontre

**Sommaire :** J'ai toujours voulu écire une fic sur Kyo qui rencontre Yuya plus tôt. Ici Yuya a douze ans et a perdu son frère à cause d'une maladie étrange. Elle n'a pas de désir de vengeance car il n'a pas été tué comme dans le manga. Elle a quand même son caractère et c'est toujours ce qui plaît à Kyo.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya mes préférés !

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartiens pas, on le sait tous.

 **Warning :** Attention cette fiction est catégorisée comme Mature (smut), ce n'est donc pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

.

 **ECARLATE**

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **La Rencontre**

.

.

.

.

.

Elle appartenait à cet homme. Ce samuraï aux yeux écarlates, aux long cheveux noirs et au long sabre tâché de sang.

Il était craint par tous ceux qui avaient entendu parler de lui, sa réputation de meurtrier sanguinaire et cruel n'était plus à faire.

A tout juste dix-neuf ans, il était connu sous le nom de Kyo aux yeux de démon et avait massacré de nombreux hommes sur son chemin.

Ce jour là, il avait traversé un village dans lequel il avait surpris un lynchage public.

Il renifla avec dédain et tourna les talons.

\- Enfant du démon !

Il suspendit son pas.

\- Tu nous apporte que le malheur depuis que t'es arrivée !

\- Sale étrangère !

\- Dégage !

\- On veut pas d'toi ici !

Kyo repris sa marche.

\- La ferme bande de lâches ! Hurla la voix d'une fillette.

Kyo se retourna alors. Les autres villageois avaient arrêté de crier un instant, sous le coup de la surprise sans doute. Son regard rouge fixa alors une petite fille qui leur faisaient face.

Elle était chétive et vêtue d'un kimono sale et déchiré. Elle portait des traces de coups et d'écorchures sur les bras et les jambes. Les yeux de Kyo remontèrent sur son visage et il comprit d'où venait l'insulte.

Elle avait effectivement l'air d'une étrangère, avec ses cheveux blonds et ce regard vert lançant des éclairs. Il s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer.

Il aimait bien ces yeux là.

\- Tu vas la fermer petite garce ! C'est ta faute si ces bandits on attaqué le village !

\- On a eu une épidémie à cause de toi !

\- Ouais !

\- C'est ça oui !

\- On va te faire la peau !

Kyo vit la gamine bouillir de rage.

\- J'ai rien fait du tout ! Hurla-t-elle, le visage pourpre. C'est pas ma faute tout ça vous racontez n'importe quoi !

\- La ferme sale petite traînée !

\- Je ne suis pas une traînée !

\- C'est ça ! Et mon fils, et les autres garçons du village qui viennent dans ta cabane c'est quoi alors ?!

\- Personne ne vient chez moi !

\- Mon mari arrête pas de te regarder sale garce ! Et c'est pareil pour mes fils !

\- Le mien aussi ! Je suis sûre que tu te vends à tous les hommes du village et des environs !

Kyo haussa les sourcils, dans quel village de bouseux était-il tombé. Ces vieilles peaux débitaient un ramassi de conneries toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres.

La gamine tremblait de rage maintenant. Elle semblait prête à leur sauter au visage. Elle ne pleurait même pas, elle avait du cran.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Kyo. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder à être intéressant.

En effet, la fillette se baissa et ramassa une poignée de cailloux. Certains reculèrent et Kyo se pencha pour profiter du spectacle, une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux.

La petite blonde en fit sauter quelques uns avant de les envoyer dans la tête de ses assaillants. Un concert de jurons et de cris se fit entendre. Elle visait parfaitement bien et en toucha plus d'un au visage.

Puis ils se jetèrent tous sur elle et se mirent à la ruer de coups. Pieds, poings, coudes et autres réjouissances. Le sourire disparu du visage de Kyo et il se jeta dans la mêlée.

Les corps se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, des cris de douleur, de suprise et d'horreur se firent entendre.

Certains retombèrent morts d'autres estropiés ou mutilés. Une pluie de sang s'abattit sur le sol terreux et un homme se tint debout au milieu du carnage.

Le sang coulait sur son visage et ses mains, son sabre teinté de rouge étincellant dans la lueur du jour. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombèrent autour de lui et son regard rouge glissa lentement vers la fillette qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Elle était couverte de marques pourpres, violettes et rouges, son petit nez saignait tout comme sa bouche et son front. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été tirés brutalement, des mèches de cheveux tombant sur le sol.

Ses grand yeux verts s'emplirent de larmes et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Kyo plissa les yeux et retroussa le nez de manière méprisante. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était intéressante...

Il tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

\- A... Attendez !

Kyo ne se retourna pas et continua à marcher.

\- Monsieur !

Un pas de plus.

\- Hey !

Puis un autr-

Kyo arrêta une pierre lancée à vive allure d'une main, sans se retourner.

Voilà qui était mieux.

Il se retourna lentement, posant son regard sur la gamine qui boitillait en avançant vers lui.

Elle lui fit presque pitié.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer de toutes ses forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi vous les avez tués ?!

Kyo n'était pas souvent surpris, mais là elle l'avait eu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- J'ai demandé pourquoi vous avez tué tous ces gens ?!

Kyo sourit de manière cruelle en agrippant son petit visage d'une main. Il vit et sentit la peur émaner d'elle, mais son regard vert brillait de colère et de tristesse.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- T'as raison, fit-il, j'aurais du les laisser te massacrer...

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis, répondit la fillette. Vous êtes assez fort pour les battre sans les tuer... alors pourquoi ?...

\- Les forts vivent, les faibles meurent, répondit Kyo, tu devrais savoir ça.

Elle ne protesta pas, même si elle en avait envie. Après tout, il venait de lui sauver la vie...

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Kyo lui lécha tout le côté du visage, goûtant son sang par la même occasion. Elle se mit à crier et se débattre mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il la jeta sur son épaule et reprit sa marche.

Elle se débattit comme une furie mais quelques fessés plus tard, elle se laissa trimbaler comme un sac de pommes de terre, le visage rouge de honte et les yeux étincellants de colère.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, et ne supportant plus le silence, la fillette le rompit.

\- Tu t'appelle comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas et elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Kyo s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher et la saisit par le noeud arrière de sa ceinture avant de la jeter à terre sans ménagement.

La fillette tomba lourdement sur les fesses et poussa un cri de douleur en roulant sur le côté. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues et Kyo se souvint qu'elle avait reçu de nombreux coups violents tout à l'heure. Il se baissa et souleva son visage vers lui. Elle serra les lèvres pour retenir ses sanglots et il sentit le besoin brutal de la protéger. Il plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ressentir ce genre de chose, mais cette gamine avait l'air d'avoir pas mal souffert dans sa courte vie.

Et elle avait du se faire souvent insulter et maltraiter à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Ce genre d'apparence ne courait pas les rues au Japon, et lui-même avait été constament haï pour la couleur de ses yeux.

Peut-être qu'il s'était senti proche d'elle à cause de ça...

\- Refais jamais ça, grogna-t-il en plongeant son regard carmin dans le sien. C'est compris ?

Yuya acquieça doucement de la tête et Kyo la relâcha.

\- Ta vie m'appartient maintenant, fit-il. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire obéir.

Le visage de Yuya s'empourpra.

\- J-je ne suis pas un chien ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le sourire de Kyo s'élargit.

\- Oh mais c'est la même chose, répondit-il. Je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux, ajouta-t-il en la saisissant par la nuque. Absolument tout, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher...

Yuya rougit furieusement à sa proximité. Il était vraiment très beau, mais aussi terrifiant. Elle frissonna, sachant pertinament que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai.

Elle venait de voir ce dont il était capable, et elle voyait bien qu'il était sérieux alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans son regard rouge flamboyant. Yuya ne dit rien de plus, c'était inutile. Kyo la relâcha à nouveau et la souleva pour la remettre sur son épaule.

Il continua à marcher avant de trouver un petit coin tranquille et assez dissimulé pour se reposer un peu. Il avait choisi un endroit près d'un ruisseau et Yuya se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être fait pour qu'elle puisse se laver.

Kyo la reposa à terre et Yuya se mit à boitiller vers le ruisseau. Elle s'agenouilla en grimaçant de douleur. Ils ne l'avaient pas râtée au village. Si son frère avait su ce qu'ils lui feraient une fois mort, il ne se serait jamais installé là.

Yuya essuya quelques larmes et défit doucement la ceinture de son kimono. Elle se retourna en entendant un bruit métalique derrière elle. Kyo avait retiré son sabre et était en train de se déshabiller tranquillement, totalement insensible à la présence de la fillette. Yuya rougit furieusement et se détourna vivement.

\- M-mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. N-ne fais pas ça devant moi !

\- Te gêne pas si t'as envie de regarder, fit Kyo avec un grand sourire qu'elle pouvait entendre.

\- Sale pervers ! Qui a envie de regarder ça ?!

Kyo ricana en passant devant elle sans aucune gêne. Elle put apercevoir malgré elle le fessier et les jambes musclées du jeune homme à la peau dorée tandis qu'il entrait dans l'eau fraîche.

\- Le sang de ces porcs pue la mort, dit-il en se lavant le corps énergiquement.

Le visage de Yuya la brûlait littéralement. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait un homme nu. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et s'éloigna un peu.

Kyo lui agrippa aussitôt le poignet et la tira vers lui.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, la voix grondante.

Yuya tenta de se dégager mais il l'a maintenue contre lui sans le moindre effort.

\- T'as pas intérêt à te barrer gamine, grogna-t-il contre son oreille. T'es à moi maintenant et j'ai pas envie d'avoir un chien sale et puant à mon service.

Yuya trembla de peur au son de sa voix. Il ne plaisantait pas et avait bien l'intention de lui faire obéir, de gré ou de force. Elle déglutit et poussa un cri de suprise en sentant le jeune samouraï lui arracher la ceinture de son kimono et lui enlever celui-ci puis celui d'en dessous. Yuya devint rouge de honte et se débattit en sentant la brise fraîche glisser sur son corps à présent nu. Kyo ne se formalisa pas, le corps d'une fillette ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il la mit à l'eau et lui ordonna de se laver.

Yuya tremblait encore et entreprit de se débarrasser du sang et de la sueur qui recouvraient sa peau. Kyo apperçut de nombreuses cicatrices, des bleus et des traces de doigts sur ses bras, ses jambes et le reste de son corps.

Il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper en imaginant le calvaire que devait vivre cette fillette depuis qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour la protéger. Il se remit à se laver aussi en chassant ces pensées. Elle avait un sacré caractère et il avait vu qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Avec un peu d'entraînement elle serait bien plus forte.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il allait bien la dresser.

Kyo se lava ensuite les cheveux et Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa longue chevelure noire. Elle ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa beauté sauvage qui fit manquer un battement à son petit coeur. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

 _Il était vraiment brutal, et assez pervers quand même... Mais... il l'avait sauvée alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé, et ça, elle lui en serait reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

Kyo sortit de l'eau, coupant court à ses pensées. Yuya rougit furieusement en voyant son corps nu et musclé ruisselant d'eau. Puis elle reçu un lourd tissu en pleine figure et failli tomber dans le ruisseau. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ce qui la recouvrait et reconnu le kimono du samouraï et le sien.

\- Lave ça, commanda Kyo, nu comme un vers.

Yuya protesta mais il la fit taire d'un regard.

\- Je vais faire du feu pour les sécher, grouille-toi.

Yuya sentit une colère sourde monter en elle au ton du jeune homme mais elle comprit bien vite que si elle voulait vivre longtemps elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui désobéir.

Elle finit de se laver le corps et les cheveux puis mit les vêtements dans l'eau avant de frotter le tissu pour faire partir le sang et les saletés qui recouvraient les kimonos.

Elle éternua, frissonnant légèrement sous la brise qui soufflait autour d'eux. Kyo se sécha auprès du feu et l'observa tranquillement. Elle était plutôt maigre, il pouvait voir ses côtes. Et elle aurait du avoir quelques formes pour son âge qui n'étaient pas là. Il devrait l'engraisser un peu pour que ça devienne intéressant plus tard...

Tandis qu'elle lavait les kimonos, il partit attraper deux lapins et les fit cuire sur le feu, une bonne odeur de chaire grillée embaumant l'air et chatouillant les narines de Yuya. Elle entendit un grondement sourd venir de son ventre et rougit de honte en sentant le regard amusé de Kyo sur elle.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle sortit de l'eau et Kyo lui prit les vêtements des mains pour les étendre sur les branches d'un arbre près du feu. Yuya fut surprise qu'il l'aide mais après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle...

\- T'es trop maigre, fit Kyo qui l'observait de l'autre côté du feu en dévorant une cuisse de lapin. Si tu bouffe pas plus t'auras rien d'intéressant à me faire croquer.

Il ricana devant la mine outrée de Yuya qui rougissait comme une pivoine. Elle se cacha un peu en croisant les bras et les jambes. Mais c'était difficile de manger dans cette position. Ses grands yeux verts lançaient des éclairs à Kyo qui se foutait pas mal d'être complètement à poil devant cette gamine.

Mais la faim la tenaillait depuis trop longtemps et elle oublia bien vite sa gêne pour dévorer la chaire tendre et grillée du rongeur. Kyo rota bruyamment après avoir finit son repas et fouilla dans un sac qu'il gardait avec lui pour sortir un bouteille de saké. Il l'ouvrit et la termina d'une traite avant de roter à nouveau.

\- Tu es vraiment dégoûtant, fit Yuya en retroussant le nez, répugnée.

Kyo se mit à rire et se leva. Il toucha le tissu de son kimono et constata qu'il avait séché. Il le passa avant d'attacher le fourreau de son sabre à sa ceinture. Yuya le regarda faire avec curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais vu de samouraï avant lui et elle était impressionnée de la longueur de son sabre.

Il observa son regard et sourit avec fierté.

Puis Yuya finit son repas et se releva. Elle boitilla jusqu'à la branche où était suspendu son kimono et tenta de le tirer à elle sans montrer tout son corps à Kyo qu'elle savait en train de la regarder. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, comme si il la touchait. Elle sentit ses joues brûler à cette sensation et secoua la tête, son yukata retombant sur elle. Yuya s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vu les douleurs qui parcouraient son pauvre corps meurtri et Kyo ressentit à nouveau de la pitié pour elle.

Il claqua la langue et partit s'appuyer contre un arbre pour passer la nuit. Ses yeux rouges ne quittèrent pas la fillette des yeux et il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle boitilla de nouveau jusqu'à lui et Kyo pensa que ces villageois étaient vraiment des lâches pour s'en prendre aussi violemment à une gamine comme ça.

Yuya s'allongea difficilement près de Kyo et se recroquevilla contre son flanc pour avoir un peu de chaleur. Etrangement, il la laissa faire, ses yeux quittant son petit corps avant de plonger dans les flammes du feu qui n'allait pas tarder à s'éteindre.

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla, elle vit que Kyo était toujours là et qu'il la fixait avec une expression songeuse. Elle rougit et se redressa. Une petite couverture glissa sur ses genoux et elle leva de grands yeux interrogateurs vers Kyo qui se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin avant de se lever.

Il s'étira et bailla longuement, dévoilant des canines anormalement pointues qui intriguèrent Yuya. Décidément, Kyo ressemblait vraiment à un animal sauvage.

On aurait dit un grand loup noir...

Yuya eut un fou-rire en le voyant se gratter la nuque comme l'aurait fait un loup avec sa patte arrière. Il agrippa son visage avant de le relâcher en la poussant en arrière.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se frotta le visage.

Elle avait encore les marques de coups et Kyo se dit qu'il faudrait quelques semaines pour que ça disparaisse. En attendant il allait la faire manger. _Hors de question qu'il n'ait rien à se mettre sous la dent d'ici deux ou trois ans..._

Là encore, il s'étonna lui-même de cette idée de la garder avec lui des années, mais il haussa les épaules. _Il verrait bien plus tard..._

Kyo reprit la marche et Yuya le suivit en traînant derrière. Il ralenti l'allure et la fillette rougit en pensant qu'il le faisait exprès pour s'adapter à elle.

 _Vraiment,_ pensa Yuya, _il n'était pas si terrible que ça..._

Ils rejoignirent un petit village après de longues heures de marche. Kyo trouva un bar où il acheta quelques bouteilles de saké. Puis il ordonna qu'on lui amène un médecin. Un petit homme rabrougri et tremblant avec l'âge fut amené devant lui. Il l'observa un instant avant d'agripper Yuya par le bras et de la mettre sous le nez du vieil homme.

\- Soigne-la, ordonna-t-il.

Le médecin observa un instant la fillette, surpris par ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux verts avant de remarquer les traces de coups. Il secoua doucement la tête, pensant qu'elle était bien mal tombée si cet homme pouvait la frapper aussi violemment.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, souffla doucement Yuya en lisant dans le regard désaprobateur du vieil homme.

Il sembla surpris et acquieça de la tête.

\- Je dois l'osculter et l'emmener dans mon cabinet, dit-il à Kyo. J'ai tous mes ongants et mes remèdes là-bas.

Kyo se leva sans rien dire et balança quelques pièces sur le comptoir avant de jeter Yuya sur son épaule pour suivre le vieux médecin. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant une petite cabane. Ils entrèrent et le vieil homme fit signe à Kyo d'installer Yuya sur un petit futon près de la fenêtre.

Il ne fut pas délicat, mais pas non plus brutal quand il déposa Yuya sur le lit. Il alla s'adosser à un mur pour observer le médecin s'occuper de la gamine. L'homme tira un par-à-vent pour pouvoir cacher Yuya mais Kyo lui saisit le poignet avec force.

\- Laisse ouvert le vieux, ordonna-t-il.

\- M-mais elle va devoir se déshabiller et-

\- Je m'en fous, tu laisses ouvert, l'interrompit Kyo en le fixant de son regard étincellant.

Le vieux médecin cru y lire quelque chose qui disparut aussitôt. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

Il demanda à Yuya d'enlever ses affaires et elle rougit, honteuse de devoir se déshabiller devant ce veil homme avec Kyo qui les obervait. Elle du cependant obéir et se retrouva nue devant les deux hommes, la tête baissée.

Le médecin eut une expression de choc puis de profonde tristesse pour la fillette. Son petit corps maigre était couvert de coups. Il entreprit de vérifier si elle avait quelque chose de cassé et Yuya émit des gémissements de douleur pendant toute l'oscultation, arrachant excuses après excuses au vieil homme.

Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait s'en prendre ainsi à un être sans défense et il en était à la fois peiné et indigné.

\- Ma pauvre enfant, tu n'as pas du avoir une vie facile, murmura-t-il en appliquant de l'ongant cicatrisant sur certaines plaies.

Yuya sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle avait tellement souffert c'est vrai... Kyo vit les yeux de la fillette s'emplir de larmes et il en voulut alors au médecin, s'étonnant une fois encore de ce sentiment protecteur qu'il ressentait.

\- Bon, tu vas t'allonger un peu pour que l'ongant fasse effet, dit-il. Je vais te préparer un remède que tu vas prendre avec un thé chaud aux plantes. Ca atténuera la douleur.

Yuya fit ce qu'il dit.

\- Je te donnerait un pot de thé et du remède, tu devras en prendre une tasse par jour, deux si tu as trop mal. Et puis je dois avoir quelques petits pots d'ongant apaisant aussi, pour tes bleus.

Yuya acquieça, ses yeux verts glissant vers Kyo qui l'observait sans bouger depuis le début.

C'était lui qui allait payer tout ça pas vrai ? Elle devrait tout faire pour le rembourser, pour le remercier...

Kyo apperçut une lueur de reconnaissance traverser le regard émeraude de Yuya et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire moqueur d'étirer le coin de sa bouche. Yuya comprit qu'il comptait bien se faire rembourser, et que pour cela il s'amuserait beaucoup à ses dépends...

Le médecin expliqua aussi qu'elle devait manger de bons plats nourrissants, qu'elle était bien trop maigre et que pour son âge elle ne devrait pas avoir si peu de formes. Elle rougit furieusement à cette remarque.

\- Quel âge tu as ?

\- D-douze ans, murmura Yuya en regardant le sol.

\- Tu as déjà eu tes règles ?

Yuya rougit plus encore et elle secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, sentant le regard insistant de Kyo sur elle.

\- Ah... fit le médecin, songeur pendant quelques secondes. Tu es pourtant dans cette période, reprit-il. Je connais des filles de ton âge déjà formées...

Yuya grogna et se recroquevilla sur le futon, honteuse.

\- Ne sois pas embarrassée mon enfant, c'est normal tu sais, expliqua-t-il. Je pense que c'est la malnutrition et le stress qui ont retardé le processus. Il faut vraiment que tu prennes bien soin de toi, que tu manges correctement, tous les jours, et que tu fasses un peu d'exercice. C'est mieux pour toi que tu ais tes règles à cet âge là, plus tard ça peut devenir problèmatique.

Yuya se figea, songeant à ces femmes du village incapable de concevoir. Elle voulait absolument avoir des enfants plus tard, c'était son rêve d'avoir une grande famille, une maison bruyante et grouillante d'enfants.

Elle renifla un peu et le médecin la rassura rapidement.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit grave, fais ce que je te dis et tout devrait bien aller, d'accord ?

Yuya acquieça, il était gentil...

Ils quittèrent le cabinet deux heures plus tard. Kyo avait en effet payé le médecin et celui-ci avait fouillé dans ses placards avant de sortir un petit sachet de bonbons qu'il donna à Yuya avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle rougit et le remercia pour sa gentillesse. Kyo lui agrippa le bras et la traîna derrière lui et hors de la petite cabane. Le vieux médecin les observa s'éloigner rapidement, la gamine bougeait déjà mieux. Et son regard plein de sagesse glissa sur la grande main du jeune homme qui agrippait le frêle bras de Yuya. Il avait lu de la jalousie et de la possessivité dans le regard rouge du samouraï.

Il espérait que ce drôle de couple connaîtrait le bonheur un jour.

\- A-attends, appela Yuya. D-doucement s'il-te-plaît...

\- La ferme, gronda le jeune homme en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, la traînant presque derrière lui.

\- S-s'il-te- plaît tu me fais mal !

Kyo se retourna et repoussa Yuya. Elle se frotta le bras, endolori par la pression qu'il avait exercé dessus. _Pourquoi il faisait ça ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en l'obervant silencieusement. _Il avait été plutôt gentil jusqu'à présent..._

\- T'es à moi n'oublie pas, fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Yuya se retrouva rapidement adossée à un arbre et elle dévisagea Kyo sans comprendre. Il se colla à elle très rapidement et elle manqua de défaillir quand ses yeux brûlants plongèrent dans les siens et que son odeur ambrée et virile lui empli les poumons. Ses lèvres roses s'écartèrent dans un hoquet de surprise et Kyo cogna les deux poings au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'air en colère et aussi supris de cette colère.

\- Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Osa-t-elle demander doucement.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le tronc de l'abre juste au dessus de la tête de Yuya qui se retrouva le visage enfoui contre la poitrine musclée du samouraï.

Elle l'entendit soupirer de frustration avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'un seul coup, arrachant sa chaleur et son parfum ennivrant à Yuya. Elle en aurait protesté tellement elle les avaient aimés.

\- Kyo, finit-il par dire. Mon nom c'est Kyo.

Yuya en resta bouche bée, _qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête de ce type ?_ Puis elle se reprit, se souvenant qu'elle ne lui avait pas non plus dit son nom alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus nus et qu'ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je m'appelle Yuya, fit-elle en rougissant.

Kyo la dévisagea un instant sans rien dire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il se remit en marche et Yuya le suivit rapidement, se collant presque à lui. Un éclair de possessivité passa dans les yeux de Kyo sans qu'elle puisse le voir.

Il n'avait pas l'intention ni l'envie de la toucher mais cela viendrait. Et en attendant elle devait bien se souvenir qu'elle lui appartenait, à lui et seulement à lui. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle rougisse devant le vieux médecin tout à l'heure.

Il avait reconnu une émotion aussi choquante qu'incompréhensible l'étouffer à cet instant.

Il avait ressentit une jalousie si violente qu'il avait bien failli tuer le vieillard sur le champs avant de forcer la gamine à-

Kyo secoua rageusement la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie d'elle, il n'avait jamais désiré une fille aussi jeune, jamais. Mais il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, qu'il doive la forcer ou non.

Qu'il en ressente du plaisir ou pas n'avait aucune importance.

Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. De toute façon la gamine avait compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas, elle savait à qui elle appartenait.

\- Tu es à moi, répéta-t-il.

Yuya rougissait, comprenant alors qu'il se sentait possessif d'elle. Après tout elle lui devait la vie... Mais elle ne se laissera pas traitée comme un objet non plus. S'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, il devrait bien se plier à certaines de ses volontés à elle.

Kyo se sentait frustré. Il avait besoin d'une femme, très vite. Il trouva une ville plus grande après quelques jours de marche, avec les quartiers des plaisirs dans lesquels il traîna la pauvre Yuya, choquée par toutes ces femmes qui aguichaient les passants, et celles qui appelaient Kyo avec des yeux avides et brillants d'envie. Elle aussi ressentit une violente jalousie et se serra contre Kyo, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu de son kimono. Un grand sourire vainqueur étendit les lèvres de Kyo, mais il ne la toucherait pas elle. Il voulait des femmes, de vrais femmes avec des poitrines et des hanches généreuses.

Il finit par entrer dans un bordel, tirant Yuya derrière lui. Il demanda une chambre et qu'on fasse venir les plus belles femmes avec du saké, beaucoup de saké. Yuya protesta vivement, tirant sur le bras de Kyo pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Kyo claqua la langue et la jeta sur son épaule pour suivre une employée à l'étage. Ils passèrent de nombreuses portes d'où s'échappaient des cris et des gémissements qui firent virer la peau de Yuya au pourpre.

\- Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle en tambourinant son dos. Non ! Allons nous-en ! Je ne veux pas je ne veux pas !

\- La ferme planche à pain, gronda Kyo en entrant dans une chambre. Il la jeta sur le futon et Yuya poussa un cri de douleur. Malgré les ongants et le thé du médecin elle avait encore un peu mal. Kyo balaya son sentiment de culpabilité d'un revers de main et s'installa près de la fenêtre.

De magnifiques jeunes femmes se pressèrent dans la chambre, vêtues de beaux kimonos, coiffées et maquillées comme des princesses. Yuya fut estomaquée par leur beauté et elle observa ces jeunes femmes se presser autour de Kyo pour lui servir à boire, masser ses épaules et le caresser.

Yuya s'empourpra de colère, toute admiration oubliée. Elle se leva précipitemment et se mit à repousser chacune des femme qui entouraient Kyo. Ce dernier rit à gorge déployée quand elles se mirent toutes à se chamailler pour lui.

Il vit Yuya repousser les assauts des jeunes femmes, ses yeux verts brillants de jalousie. Les autres n'osaient pas vraiment s'en prendre à elle, apparemment la gamine était avec lui.

\- Veux-tu bien aller jouer là-bas, fit tout de même l'une d'entre elles. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas satisfaire un homme.

Yuya rougit de honte et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas honte de vous jeter sur un homme comme des chiens sur un os ?

Les jeunes femmes la dévisagèrent avec mépris et colère.

\- Au moins cet os veut de ces chiens, dit l'une d'elle.

\- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait envie de toucher une petite chose aussi maigre et laide que toi.

Kyo ne riait plus, il observait la scène en silence, impatient de voir ce que ferait Yuya ensuite.

Elle fusilla du regard toutes les femmes et se mit à hurler des insanités toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Les jeunes femmes blêmirent en entendant le flot ininterrompu d'insultes colorées quitter les lèvres de cette gamine blonde qui serait sans doute jolie comme un coeur sans toutes ces traces de coups et un kimono en bon état.

Kyo se remit à rire plus fort encore, voyant les jeunes femmes se mettre à reculer devant la petite blondinette en train de s'égosiller. Elle finit par s'arrêter, haletante et transpirante. Kyo mit alors dehors toutes ces femmes et leur claqua la porte au nez.

Il se tourna vers Yuya dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Reste ici, je vais chercher plus de saké, fit-il.

\- Mais !

Yuya s'approcha de lui pour le retenir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse toute seule.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit-il en lui saisissant le visage d'une main.

Ses yeux rouges plongèrent dans les émeraudes brillantes de ses yeux et il lécha tout le côté de son visage avant de la relâcher, comme il l'avait fait le jour de leur rencontre. Yuya se mit à l'insulter et le poussa elle-même dehors en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle tremblait de colère mais son visage était rouge d'embarras.

 _Quel sale pervers !_

Kyo retrouva les jeunes femmes qu'on lui avait envoyées au bout du couloir. Quand elles l'apperçurent, elle se jetèrent à son cou. Il eut un sourire carnassier qui les fit toutes frissonner.

\- Je vois que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Elles tremblèrent toutes d'excitation et l'entraînèrent dans une chambre, à l'opposée de celle où attendait Yuya.

La fillette faisait les cents pas, s'impatientant du retour de Kyo. En plus elle devait supporter les cris et les gémissements de plaisir dans les chambres attenantes. Elle cru devenir folle au bout de plusieurs minutes. Et puis Kyo en mettait du temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

Et puis elle se souvint qu'il y avait pas mal de monde en bas, peut-être devait il attendre longtemps pour avoir son saké... Yuya secoua la tête, comme si lui allait attendre d'être servi.

Puis un sourd malaise s'empara d'elle.

\- Non... souffla-t-elle, espérant que son imagination lui jouait des tours, qu'il n'avait quand même pas fait ça...

Yuya sentit son sang se glacer, ses jambes tremblèrent alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers la porte de la chambre. Elle agrippa avec des mains tremblantes les poignets avant d'ouvrir et de sortir sur le palier.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, les jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure n'étaient plus là. Yuya s'avança lentement dans le couloir, une boule se formant dans sa gorge en pensant qu'il avait peut-être...

Non.

Il ne l'aurait pas laissée toute seule dans la chambre d'un bordel pour aller faire ce qu'elle croyait... Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'éloigne de lui de plus de quelques mètres depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine.

Yuya entendit des rires au bout du couloir. Elle cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter quand elle reconnu la voix de Kyo. Elle s'approcha lentement de la chambre close et discerna alors des gémissements entrecoupés de grognements et de rires. C'était les grognements de Kyo, et les gémissements c'étaient ceux de femmes, les rires aussi. Kyo eut un petit ricanement et il se mit à parler.

\- Vous êtes bien affamées ce soir, fit-il, grognant un peu.

Un nouveau gémissement s'éleva dans la chambre et Yuya recula d'un pas, son coeur lourd et affolé battant dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors, qui sera la prochaine ? Demanda Kyo avant de ricaner légèrement.

\- Oh à mon tour ! S'exclama une jeune femme.

\- Non à moi !

\- Ca suffit Sayuri, lâche-le maintenant !

Yuya entendit comme des bruits de chamailleries puis plus de gémissements, plusieurs femmes et les grognements de Kyo. Elle ne put en supporter plus et courut en direction de sa chambre, ignorant la douleur de ses jambes, de son corps abîmé et de son coeur qui semblait remonter dans sa gorge.

Elle claqua les portes derrière elle et se jeta sur son futon. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était choquée et terriblement déçue de l'attitude de Kyo.

Kyo revint quelques heures plus tard, deux bouteilles de saké à la main. Yuya s'était endormie après avoir longtemps pleuré. Il s'approcha de son futon et pu voir les traces de larmes sur les joues de la fillette, ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui avait du se passer et se refusa à reconnaître l'émotion qui le traversa alors.

Elle était encore trop jeune et il avait eu besoin de satisfaire ses besoins d'homme... il ne pouvait pas le faire avec elle, alors il fallait bien trouver un moyen.

Il s'allongea près d'elle sur le futon et il ferma les yeux. Il avait lui aussi envie de se reposer avant de reprendre la route le lendemain. Il sentit la petite main de Yuya agripper la manche de son kimono et sans la regarder, il l'attira contre lui et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain,Yuya se réveilla seule dans le futon. Elle se redressa difficilement et se frotta les yeux.

Elle vit que Kyo était là, adossé à un mur près de la fenêtre à fumer une longue pipe. Elle remarqua ensuite un petit plateau surélevé sur lequel se trouvaient un bol de soupe miso, une tasse de thé et de la viande grillée avec du riz blanc. Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire Kyo. Yuya rougit et se dépêcha de manger en l'ignorant.

Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qu'il avait fait la veille. C'était irresponsable de sa part de laisser une fillette de son âge toute seule au beau milieu d'un bordel. Et en plus pour faire ces choses dégoûtantes, pensa Yuya en baissant la tête et en ravalant ses larmes.

Ca lui avait fait beaucoup de peine, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. Elle s'était attachée à lui très vite. Et puis, il prenait soin d'elle l'air de rien...

Le médecin, la nourriture, les abris... sa vie. Elle releva la tête et le regarda fumer tranquillement.

Elle lui devait beaucoup, qu'il agisse comme n'importe quel homme l'avait déçue mais, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

\- Grouille-toi de manger, dit-il, on se barre.

Une veine battit à sa tempe mais elle se retint de lui hurler dessus in extremis. Elle termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et avant qu'elle ait pu se lever, Kyo lui jeta un paquet ficelé qu'elle attrapa par réflexe. Il sourit de sa rapidité et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Yuya baissa les yeux sur le paquet puis les releva pour regarder Kyo.

Il ne semblait pas prêt à lui fournir d'explication et Yuya se mit à défaire la ficelle qui entourait le paquet et déchira le papier brun. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Un yukata.

Tout neuf en plus.

Yuya déplia le vêtement et son visage s'illumina. C'était un yukata rose pâle avec des fleurs dans les tons pourpres sur les épaules et le bas. Il y avait aussi un léger kimono blanc qui devait se mettre dessous et une ceinture pourpre. Yuya leva de nouveau les yeux vers Kyo et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Le coeur du samouraï manqua un battement. _Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand elle serait plus âgée..._

Il fit un rond de fumée comme pour chasser ces pensées inutiles et s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Il s'assit sur le futon et ouvrit une bouteille de saké qu'il avait ramené la veille. Yuya rougit en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir.

Elle se leva pour aller se cacher derrière un par-à-vent dans un coin de la chambre et Kyo se mit à rire, s'allongeant sur le côté en s'appuyant sur un coude. Il observa le tissu de son vieux kimono déchiré tomber sur le sol, recouvrant ses petits pieds.

Le sourire de Kyo disparut alors.

 _Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?_

 _Depuis quand il prenait soin des autres comme ça ?_

 _Le vieux serait surpris..._

Mais Kyo ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seconde depuis qu'il l'avait embarquée ce jour-là.

Il bu une gorgée de saké.

 _De toute façon, personne ne voudrait d'elle avec ces cheveux et ces yeux d'étrangère, elle finirait par se faire tuer._

 _Ou pire..._

 _Et puis, il avait besoin d'un serviteur de toute façon._

\- T'as pas encore fini ? Finit-il par demander, irrité par le temps qu'elle mettait.

\- Si j'ai terminé ! S'exclama Yuya, elle aussi énervée.

 _Elle n'était pas magicienne bon sang !_

Yuya sortit de derrière le par-à-vent, un peu intimidée. Kyo se redressa en position assise pour l'observer attentivement. Elle avait déjà l'air moins moche avec ce yukata. Et puis elle s'était brossé les cheveux et les avaient attachés avec le petit ruban qu'elle portait depuis de début de leur voyage. Une petite queue de cheval au niveau de sa nuque, de petites mèches blondes retombants sur ses tempes et son front. Ses grands yeux verts plongés dans les yeux brillants de Kyo.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, c'étaient ces yeux là qui l'avaient attiré la première fois.

\- Merci Kyo, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses canines pointues. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de Yuya. Elle leva les yeux pour ne pas rompre le contact de leurs regards et vit une lueur briller dans ses magnifiques prunelles rouges. Ses joues chauffèrent et Kyo leva la main pour l'agripper par la nuque et rapprocher son visage du sien.

Son souffle tiède, au goût de saké effleura ses lèvres roses entrouvertes. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort.

Kyo était sans aucun doute le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu, et il dégageait une telle force, une telle puissance... comment pouvait-elle rester insensible ?

\- Tu devrais savoir que je compte bien me faire rembourser, murmura-t-il, les lèvres soudain collées contre son oreille.

Yuya frissonna malgré elle.

\- Et avec tous les intérêts, ajouta-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Yuya ne put retenir un petit gémissement et elle se dégagea rapidement, collant la main sur son oreille et jetant un regard outré à Kyo. Il se mit à rire et partit ramasser son sabre près du futon. Il se redressa et le mit à sa ceinture.

\- Allez, on s'en va, fit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de sortir.

Yuya se dépêcha de le suivre en emportant le petit sac qui contenait le thé et les ongants que le vieux médecin lui avaient donnés. Elle pris un petit bonbon et suivit Kyo hors du bordel. Il faisait jour et Yuya regarda autour d'elle émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une ville avec autant de grands bâtiments ni autant de monde. Elle regardait partout, ignorant les passants qui les fixaient tous les deux. Kyo ricana en la voyant faire. Elle se retournait, se cognait avant de s'excuser et de se rapprocher de lui.

Elle marchait déjà plus vite, pensa Kyo. Le vieillard avait bien fait son boulot. D'ici deux ou trois semaines les traces de coups auraient disparus. Il pourrait alors commencer à l'entraîner. Qu'elle puisse au moins utiliser une arme pour se défendre. Les cailloux ça n'était pas le plus sûr moyen de le faire.

Encore une fois, Kyo se demanda pourquoi il se compliquait la vie avec cette fille. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire éblouissant et il sentit le coin de sa bouche se soulever.

\- Souris pas trop, t'es déjà assez moche comme ça, dit-il.

Yuya fronça immédiatement les sourcils et cessa de sourire. _Quel abruti!_

Mais elle oublia bien vite sa remarque en observant les étales des marchands, les petits restaurants et les grandes rues animées. C'était tellement... vivant !

Elle tournoya sur elle-même et Kyo se suprit à sourire presque gentiment.

Presque...

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'aime bien l'idée que Kyo et Yuya se rencontrent plus tôt que dans le manga.

J'espère aussi que Kyo n'est pas trop OOC, je me plais à imaginer qu'il était plus "doux" avant la guerre de Sekigahara, et que tout en taquinant Yuya, il la traiterait plus gentiment si elle était plus jeune encore.

Je ne vais pas suivre tous les évènement du manga car à l'époque où je situe cette fanfiction, Kyo n'a pas encore participé à la guerre, n'a donc rencontré ni Akira, ni Akari. Pour ce qui est de Luciole et Bontenmaru, je verrais plus tard...

La suite au prochain chapitre ^^


	2. 2 - Entraînement

**Sommaire :** J'ai toujours voulu écire une fic sur Kyo qui rencontre Yuya plus tôt. Ici Yuya a douze ans et a perdu son frère à cause d'une maladie étrange. Elle n'a pas de désir de vengeance car il n'a pas été tué comme dans le manga. Elle a quand même son caractère et c'est toujours ce qui plaît à Kyo.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya mes préférés !

 **Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à moi.

 **Warning :** Attention cette fiction est catégorisée comme Mature (smut), ce n'est donc pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

.

 **ECARLATE**

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Entraînement**

.

.

.

.

.

Huit mois après la rencontre de Kyo et Yuya, elle fêtait ses treize ans.

\- Allez planche à pain, lança Kyo en la dévisageant de ses yeux rouges, debout.

\- K-Kyo ça suffit, protesta Yuya, assise dans l'herbe et le visage couvert de sueur. J'ai besoin de faire une pause.

\- Je suis pas là pour jouer les nounous, gronda le jeune samouraï, grouille-toi de te lever où c'est moi qui viens te chercher.

Yuya poussa un soupir agacé et se mit debout avec mauvaise grâce, les jambes tremblantes. Elle était épuisée.

Cela faisait des mois maintenant que Kyo l'entraînait au corps à corps, à la faire courir et l'exercer au sabre.

Il claqua la langue en la voyant manoeuvrer un petit sabre en bois qu'il avait acheté dans une petite ville qu'ils avaient visité. Il essayait de voir quel style de combat lui correspondait le mieux.

Une chose était sûre en tous cas, le sabre c'était à oublier...

\- T'es vraiment nulle, ricana Kyo en lui arrachant l'arme des mains.

\- Enfin, souffla Yuya, prête à se rassoir.

\- Là tu rêves planche à pain, on n'a pas terminé, fit Kyo en l'agrippant par le bras pour l'attirer et la plaquer contre lui.

\- K-Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Yuya, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Te fais pas d'idées la moche, sourit Kyo, amusé d'avance par sa réaction.

\- T-tu raconte n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. Arrête de croire que toutes les filles sont amoureuses de toi !

\- Oh ? Fit-il, l'ai faussement étonné. Tu es amoureuse de moi planche à pain ?

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES IMBECILE ?! Hurla Yuya, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à présent.

Kyo bailla et se gratta l'oreille l'oriculaire de sa main libre.

\- T'es hyper bruyante en plus d'être moche et plate, fit-il avant de coller Yuya de nouveau à son corps.

Elle se débattit furieusement mais Kyo était vraiement trop fort pour elle. Yuya tenta de se dégager mais il ne la laissa pas faire et elle finit par se calmer en se rendant compte que c'était inutile de résister.

Elle avait appris durant ces quelques mois avec lui que quand il avait une idée dans la tête, c'était quasiment impossible de l'y faire renoncer.

\- On va laisser tomber les armes longues, t'arrives pas à t'en servir correctement, dit-il en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- Par contre t'es plutôt rapide, continua Kyo, et tu vises bien. Tu es taillée pour le combat rapproché, on va voir ce que tu vaux avec des armes blanches plus petites, peut-être aussi les armes à feu...

\- A-ah bon ? S'étonna Yuya. _Il venait de la complimenter ? Enfin en quelque sorte..._

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et un sourire menacer d'apparaître sur son visage. Kyo le remarqua et eut un petit ricanement.

\- Que ça ne te monte pas au cerveau planche à pain, t'es pas assez grande pour ça, dit-il.

\- Bah n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-elle en se débattant à nouveau.

\- Arrête ça, fit Kyo en la plaquant contre lui, tu sais que ça sert à rien.

\- L-lâche-moi Kyo !

\- Arrête de bouger je te dis, grogna Kyo en la maintenant contre lui.

\- N-non je... je sens mauvais, murmura Yuya, le visage brûlant.

Ils s'entraînaient depuis des heures, elle était couverte de sueur, de terre et d'herbe. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se laver à la source la plus proche.

\- Oh, c'est ça qui te dérange planche à pain ? Murmura Kyo soudain tout contre son oreille.

Yuya rougit plus encore et secoua la tête pour l'éloigner, ce qui ne fit que l'amuser encore plus. Kyo avait pris l'habitude de la taquiner à longueur de journée et il y prenait un très grand plaisir.

Yuya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il se comportait comme un gamin immature et stupide dans ces moments là mais quelques fois ça l'amusait elle aussi.

Pourtant, Kyo pouvait aussi être terrifiant quand il le voulait et elle savait de quoi il était capable. Depuis leur rencontre il s'était aussi battu quelques fois, toujours après avoir été provoqué.

 _Il était incroyablement fort,_ pensa Yuya, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Kyo ne parlait plus, il la fixait sans rien dire.

Yuya se perdit dans son regard, songeant avec bonheur qu'il la laissait contempler les magnifiques rubis qu'étaient ses yeux.

\- T'as perdu ta langue planche à pain ? Murmura Kyo, son souffle tiède sur ses lèvres roses entrouvertes.

Yuya déglutit bruyamment, peu habituée à ce type de contact et encore chamboulée par cette proximité. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir et se concentrer avec le visage de Kyo aussi près du sien et encore moins avec ses yeux rouges plongés dans les siens avec autant d'intensité.

Elle apprenait vite, et elle avait remarqué qu'après ses combats et leurs entraînements, Kyo cherchait à tout prix un contact physique. En général, il se rendait dans le village ou la ville la plus proche pour trouver un bordel.

Elle protestait à chaque fois, se battait parfois même avec les femmes qui rêvaient de passer la nuit avec Kyo, beau comme il était.

Elle finissait en pleurs dans son lit vide jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la trouver et le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveillait il était là.

Kyo la laissait alors tranquille quelques temps, peut-être pour lui faire oublier son absence de la nuit précédente. Quand il sentait qu'elle s'était calmée un peu, il se mettait à la provoquer et Yuya démarrait au quart de tour, conciente qu'il la ménageait quelque part...

Mais quand ils étaient seuls au milieu des bois ou d'une route, d'un sentier, la seule personne vers qui Kyo pouvait se tourner pour ce besoin de contact, c'était Yuya. Elle savait bien qu'elle était très jeune, trop pour cela et comprenait que Kyo se mettait toujours une barrière, s'empêchait d'agir un peu trop... comme avec une femme.

\- Kyo, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Yuya en le repoussant avec ses deux petites mains.

Kyo ferma les yeux et elle fut agrippée par la nuque avant de sentir le nez du jeune homme plonger dans son cou pour respirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Yuya se débattit immédiatement.

\- N-non Kyo ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant furieusement. Je t'ai dis que je sentais mauvais !

\- La ferme, gronda soudain Kyo, la réduisant malgré elle au silence.

Il y avait une telle puissance et une telle autorité dans sa voix que Yuya sentit des frissons la traverser de part en part et ses genoux menacèrent de céder.

\- K-Kyo...

Sa petite voix tremblante sembla le ramener à la raison. Il la relâcha immédiatement et la repoussa loin de lui, son regard rouge la dévisageant des pieds à la tête avec...

Yuya eut l'impression qu'on lui avait balancé un seau d'eau glacée.

Il avait une telle expression de dégoût sur le visage et elle le prit comme une gifle.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sentir la rose, mais de là à ce qu'il la fixe avec un tel mépris, Yuya ne put retenir ses larmes et couru dans la direction opposée. Kyo ne la laisserait pas aller bien loin mais elle ne pouvait pas se trouver en sa présence pour l'instant, pas avec un coeur meurtri et la honte au ventre.

Elle sentit une main attraper son bras et elle fut tirée en arrière. Kyo l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui avec une telle force qu'elle ne put bouger.

\- N-nnnh... huuh... K-Kyoo... Kyooo... Yuya gémit avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras du jeune homme.

Il fut décontenancé par cette action et ne su comment réagir sur le coup.

\- Mais pourquoi tu chiales planche à pain ? Demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de pleurs et de gémissements.

\- J-je... t'a-avais dis... que... que je sentais ma-mauvais... pleura Yuya en sentant sa prise se relâcher autour d'elle.

\- T'as qu'à te laver, fit-il avec un naturel horipilant. Y a un ruisseau plus bas, on va y aller si ça te met dans un état pareil.

\- H-hein ? S'étonna Yuya en se tournant vers lui car il l'avait libérée.

\- Sauf si t'as envie d'un peu plus de contact ? Suggéra Kyo avec un sourire carnassier.

Yuya rougit de plus belle et s'essuya le visage, couvert de larmes, de sueur et de poussière.

\- Jamais de la vie sale pervers ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux, je t'ai déjà dis que les gamines c'était pas mon truc, fit-il goguenard.

\- Pff ! Siffla Yuya en lui tirant la langue. Tu verras quand je serais grande je serais la plus jolie fille que tu as jamais vu de ta vie !

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA, Kyo s'esclaffa à ces paroles. T'est vraiment trop marrante ! Toi la plus jolie fille ? Tssk. Il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour penser ça.

\- On parie ?! S'exclama Yuya en tendant la main, paume vers lui.

Kyo ricana encore un peu et fixa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Blanches, encore douces et peu abîmées... Après quelques années et vu l'entraînement pas trop poussé qu'il voulait lui faire suivre, elles pourraient rester comme ça et... lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir qui sait ?...

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Yuya en avançant d'un pas de plus devant Kyo.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine musclée.

\- D'avoir vu la plus belle fille de-

\- Non, concrètement, précisa Kyo. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne concrètement planche à pain ?

Yuya se sentit hésiter tout à coup. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi en fait... et puis elle avait un peu chaud avec la façon dont Kyo l'observait de ses yeux brûlants...

 _Pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ?_

Il ne souriait plus, il ne semblait même pas s'amuser. Il la regardait comme si il... comme si...

Kyo s'approcha à son tour de Yuya et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve boquée contre un arbre. Il se pencha sur elle, tout près de son visage et la transperça de ses magnétiques yeux rouges. Il murmura contre sa bouche, ses lèvres frôlant doucement les siennes.

\- Réponds-moi, murmura-t-il, c'est toi qui à commencé...

\- J-je... je... bégaya Yuya qui n'arrivait même plus à penser.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider, murmura encore Kyo en défaisant sa queue de cheval d'une main tandis que l'autre s'appuyait sur l'arbre au-dessus de la tête de Yuya. Si tu deviens... belle, il sourit en disant ce mot, alors je veux bien te montrer, il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds de Yuya, ce qu'un homme a envie de faire, il tira sur une mèche, forçant Yuya à le regarder dans les yeux, à une femme...

\- Q-quoi ?...

\- Je te montrerais ce qu'un homme fait à une belle femme quand il en rencontre une, répéta Kyo en se rapprochant encore de Yuya jusqu'à la forcer à écarter les jambes pour qu'il puisse glisser son genou entre elles.

Yuya ne put retenir un petit cri, surprise à ce contact intime. Elle agrippa les pans du kimono de Kyo et sentit ses grandes mains glisser sur le tronc de l'arbre puis sur ses cuisses avant de les agripper et de la soulever d'un seul coup.

Yuya poussa un cri de surprise et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kyo. Ce dernier se mit à marcher en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt et en la serrant contre lui suffisamment fort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se débattre.

Yuya était rouge jusqu'aux orteils, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Kyo la tenait contre lui de cette manière ni même les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle ne devrait pas, elle était trop jeune pourtant...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle adorait la chaleur presque fiévreuse du corps de Kyo, la sensation de ses muscles fermes et durs contre son corps plus tendre et doux. Son odeur si ambrée et particulière, mélange de tabac léger et de sake, d'herbe et de terre, ses longs cheveux noirs qui caressaient ses mains et ses avants-bras, noués autour du cou du jeune samouraï.

Elle profita de ce petit moment de calme pour se serrer contre lui, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, ses chevilles croisées dans son dos droit. Kyo ricana, mais Yuya s'en fichait qu'il se moque d'elle.

Elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu d'affection et de contact physique. Elle n'avait personne d'autre que lui à présent. _Il était sa seule... famille ?..._

 _Non famille, ce n'était pas exactement ça... ami ?_

 _Hm, toujours pas..._

 _Son protecteur ? C'était déjà plus vrai. Son pourvoyeur, son gardien ? Son maître d'armes ? Son confident ? Non peut-être pas_ , même si au fond d'elle elle était sûre de pouvoir se confier à lui sans qu'il ne la juge.

Kyo avait un bon fond. Sans cela il ne l'aurait jamais sauvée ni nourrie, ni habillée, ni soignée. Elle se serait certainement fait tuer le jour de leur rencontre.

\- K-Kyo ? L'appela-t-elle doucement en se serrant plus encore contre lui.

Bizarrement Kyo ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il émit un son qu'elle intrepréta comme une invitation à continuer.

\- J-je voulais te dire merci, murmura-t-elle, pour... hm... pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Yuya sentit de nouveau une boule dans sa gorge. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait aussi clairement et elle avait envie d'en dire encore plus tout à coup, se sentait courageuse, en sécurité dans ses bras et sans qu'il ne puisse voir son visage.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, reprit-elle, merci de m'avoir protégée, de m'avoir acheté à manger, e-et des vêtements... m-merci de m'avoir emené chez le médecin, et... et merci de t'occuper de moi comme ça...

Yuya se mit à renifler, des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues puis dans le cou de Kyo dans lequel elle venait d'enfouir son visage brûlant d'embarras.

Kyo partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Yuya sentit une veine battre à sa tempe et s'appreta à lui hurler dessus pour avoir osé se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle lui ouvrait son coeur quand elle sentit Kyo la serrer contre lui si brièvement qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas seulement rêvé.

\- Quand je t'ai dis que je comptais me faire rembourser, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, dit-il avec un sourire de prédateur. Tu me rembourseras jusqu'au dernier grain de riz que tu as avalé, jusqu'au dernier vêtement, jusqu'à la dernière nuit passée à l'abri dans une auberge ou un bord-

Yuya le mordit au cou pour l'empêcher de continuer. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'elle détestait depuis le début de son "voyage" avec Kyo c'était bien les bordels.

Elle haîssait ces endroits, et en grande partie pour toute la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'envahissait dès qu'ils franchissaient la porte. Elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle savait que pendant ce temps, Kyo s'amusait avec d'autres femmes, qu'il la rejoignait certes pendant la nuit qu'il ne passait pas avec elles, mais qu'il le faisait après ses ébats...

Il avait été surpris par sa morsure soudaine mais il savait déjà qu'elle détestait ce mot et encore plus s'y retrouver.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais aller dans un bordel avec toi, murmura Yuya dans le cou de Kyo.

\- J'ai des besoins planche à pain, raisonna-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un ruisseau qui semblait un peu plus profond par endroits, idéal pour se laver.

Il n'avait jamais eu à la ménager car elle comprenait ces choses là.

C'était une gamine très futée.

\- J-je sais, murmura Yuya en s'agrippant encore plus à lui, sachant qu'il allait la reposer à terre tandis que le ruisselement de l'eau se faisait entendre derrière elle.

\- C'est quoi la solution hein ? Demanda Kyo, retrouvant soudainement son sérieux.

\- Je... Yuya rougit furieusement et ressera ses jambes et ses bras autour de Kyo, j-je pourrais... je pourrais apprendre à faire... à-à faire des ch-choses ?...

Kyo se serait étouffé avec sa prorpre salive s'il n'avait pas autant de contrôle sur lui-même. Il ne put empêcher la surprise de peindre ses traits.

 _La gamine venait de lui faire une proposition ?_

\- T'es pas sérieuse, reprit Kyo en la faisant lâcher prise afin qu'elle puisse poser les pieds sur le sol.

Yuya garda la tête baissée et il pouvait entendre son coeur battre la chamade avec ses oreilles plus que sensibles, sa vue perçante voyait aussi le rouge de son visage, de son cou et ses petites oreilles, là où ses mèches blondes laissaient sa peau découverte.

\- J-je suis sérieuse, répondit-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Kyo se dit qu'elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Il l'agrippa par les deux bras et la rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ça planche à pain ? Gronda-t-il, sentant une colère et un dégoût pour lui-même à l'envie qui montait doucement en lui.

Les gamines ne l'avaient jamais attiré, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres et il se sentait possessif d'elle, il avait déjà été jaloux des hommes et des garçons qui la regardaient lorsqu'ils passaient dans des villages.

Il se forçait à se rappeler constament qu'il faudrait patienter encore pendant au moins deux ans avant de pouvoir la toucher et voilà qu'elle s'offrait à lui.

\- Tu es juste jalouse, grogna Kyo.

\- E-et alors ? Fit Yuya en le défiant du regard, toujours aussi rouge.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répondit Kyo en resserant sa poigne sur ses bras encore frêles.

Yuya fit une petite grimace de douleur mais refusa de détourner le regard. Kyo aimait ses yeux verts, ce regard fort et fier par dessus tout. Mais elle ne savait rien de ces choses là dans la pratique. Elle n'en avait aucune idée et il refusait de céder même s'il savait qu'il avait envie de la toucher depuis quelques temps déjà. D'où ses visites plus fréquentes dans les bordels qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer sur leur route.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il la voulait ? Pourquoi elle ?

Parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres ? Parce que même si c'était une gamine elle avait plus d'audace et de caractère qu'aucune femme qu'il avait rencontré avant ? A cause de ses cheveux blonds aussi doux que la soie et attrapant la lumière du soleil comme aucuns autres ? A cause de ses grands yeux verts brillants de force et de combatitivité ?

Il aimait ses yeux, oui il les adorait même...

Et cette peau légèrement hâlée, différente de la peau laiteuse des femmes qui souhaitaient le séduire ?

Elle n'était pas grande, et même d'ici quelques années il était persuadé qu'elle resterait assez petite. Elle n'avait pas de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons en amandes, ni une grosse poitrine bien généreuse comme il les aimait ou des hanches rondes et voluptueuses qu'il se plaisait à agripper dans la chaleur de la nuit des maisons de plaisir.

Elle avait certes une taille de guêpe, de belles jambes fines tout comme ses bras, un cou délicat, une chaire tendre, douce et qui deviendrait juteuse par endroits avec le temps...

Kyo la dévorait maintenant des yeux.

Yuya avait chaud, tout son corps brûlait littéralement, son ventre se serrait, sa gorge aussi.

Kyo...

Kyoo...

\- A-apprends-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se sentit agir comme dans une illusion. Il relâcha Yuya doucement puis défit les cordelettes qui retenaient son sabre à sa ceinture. Il le reposa doucement à terre puis défit complètement sa ceinture, faisant rougir Yuya comme une pivoine. _Mais c'était elle qui l'avait cherché n'est-ce pas ?_

Il écarta son Kimono et le retira lentement, le laissant glisser à terre dans un bruit de froissements. Yuya porta les mains à son visage pour se cacher les yeux _. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?!_

Kyo s'avança doucement vers elle et défit à son tour la ceinture qui fermait le yukata de Yuya, elle rougit plus encore, s'accrocha à Kyo qui la déshabilla lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour ne pas la brusquer.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Pourquoi ces frissons d'apréhension, ce désir ?... cette douceur ?..._

Yuya tremblait, Kyo avait enlevé son yukata, il défaisait aussi la ceinture de son petit kimono intérieur. Elle refusait de le regarder cette fois, elle avait bien trop honte, même si ils s'étaient toujours lavé ensemble depuis leur première rencontre.

Elle fut tout à coup entièrement nue et s'agenouilla sur le sol pour se cacher. Kyo s'accroupit devant elle et la rapprocha de lui en l'attirant par la nuque. Yuya était brûlante, rouge et elle haletait.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et appuya sa paume fermement sur son front.

Kyo grogna et secoua la tête pour se calmer. Il avait failli commettre une sacrée erreur.

\- T'as de la fièvre planche à pain, fit-il en la soulevant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il entra doucement dans l'eau.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en se touchant le front. Oh !

C'est vrai qu'elle avait assez chaud depuis ce matin. _Peut-être que c'était l'entraînement en plein soleil qui l'avait rendue malade ?_

Kyo entrepris de la laver lentement, faisant couler l'eau sur son corps rougit par la fièvre.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, fit Kyo, presque pour lui-même.

Yuya rougit furieusement, se rendant compte que si elle avait été aussi étrange c'était qu'elle avait un peu déliré.

 _Un peu beaucoup oui !_ S'écria-t-elle en son fort intérieur. _Elle avait fait une proposition coquine à Kyo !_

\- Oh mon Dieu, maugéra-t-elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

Kyo eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- T'as failli m'avoir planche à pain, ricana-t-il en l'asseyant finalement sur les pierres au fond du ruisseau.

Il la pencha en arrière et lui lava doucement les cheveux, admirant les vagues blondes et soyeuses ondulant dans le léger courant. Yuya couvrit sa poitrine naissante en rougissant.

 _Elle allait gagner ce pari haut la main_ , pensa Kyo avec un sourire un coin qui lui creusa une petite faussette sur la joue. Yuya rougit plus encore devant son expression à la fois amusée et presque admirative.

 _A quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ?_ Se demanda Yuya en sentant ses mains lui laver les cheveux avec soin. _Il était très doux quand il le voulait..._

\- Kyo ? Appela-t-elle doucement alors qu'il la fit s'assoir à nouveau dans l'eau quand il eut terminé.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Kyo en s'asseyant à son tour pour se laver.

\- Hm e-est-ce que je peux ? Demanda Yuya en désignant ses cheveux.

\- Hn, Kyo acquieça et se lava le corps tandis que Yuya passait derrière lui pour lui mouiller les cheveux avec des poignées d'eau fraîche.

Elle fit la moue.

\- Je ne peux pas les laver comme ça, ils sont trop longs et trop épais, murmura-t-elle en boudant.

Kyo claqua la langue et se pencha en arrière, gardant le visage à la surface mais faisant entrer l'eau dans sa chevelure ébène jusqu'aux racines. Yuya sourit et s'agenouilla derrière Kyo, glissant ses doigts dans les longues mèches noires de son protecteur. Elle les démêla lentement, observant le visage de Kyo se détendre au fur et à mesure.

Au moins, elle était sûre d'être la seule et unique personne capable de faire ça sans se faire découper...

\- Arrête de te marrer, fit Kyo en l'entendant rire doucement.

Elle le vit la regarder d'un oeil méfiant et elle rit à nouveau en s'installant plus confortablement dans le ruisseau. Il ne faisait pas trop froid et ses cheveux blonds recouvraient maintenant sa petite poitrine ce qui lui permettait de ne pas être trop gênée. Elle sentait les cheveux de Kyo la caresser doucement dans l'eau, ses cuisses, son ventre et ses bras.

Ils étaient doux et Yuya se mit à chantonner tout doucement en les lavant avec tendresse.

Kyo le sentait à ses gestes, elle s'attachait à lui. Elle devenait plus femme aussi, depuis qu'elle avait eu ses règles cinq mois plus tôt...

Il ferma les yeux, songeant que d'ici peu de temps elle aurait l'âge moyen du mariage pour une jeune fille. Il devrait peut-être la laisser partir à ce moment-là ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Hors de question, la gamine avait de nombreuses dettes envers lui.

Et puis elle pouvait lui faire à manger, laver ses vêtements, le soigner quand il était blessé...

Il était évidemment capable de se débrouiller tout seul, mais il faillait avouer qu'avoir quelqu'un au service d'un homme aussi exceptionnel que lui n'était pas de trop.

En plus, se dire qu'elle lui appartenait provoquait en lui un sentiment très fort de possession, d'excitation.

Elle était à lui seul, sa vie, son âme, son coeur lui appartenaient tout entiers...

Kyo grogna soudain.

Yuya suspendit ses gestes un instant avant qu'il ne recommence à grogner en la fusillant du regard pour qu'elle continue.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, d'une manière très féminine, le surprenant encore par cette expression qui la rendait si jolie.

Et elle serait belle, très belle bientôt, pensa Kyo en fermant de nouveau les yeux pour tenter de calmer son état intérieur. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres le remarque, il voulait la garder pour lui seul.

Mais elle allait grandir, mûrir, ses formes allaient se développer, ses cheveux pousser, et ses expressions se feraient plus matures, plus attirantes...

Pourquoi il l'avait emmené avec lui ? Pourquoi il détestait la simple idée de la laisser partir alors qu'il la connaissait en réalité que depuis peu de temps ?

Il vit le visage de son maître se dessiner une seconde dans son esprit.

Il ne lui avait parlé que très brièvement à la fin de son combat contre Nobunaga, et avant de le faire sortir de prison chez les Mibus.

Pourtant, il avait ressenti une peur terrible quand la vieille Shihodo avait menacé l'homme devant lui.

Il avait voulu le défendre, aussi afaibli et affamé qu'il était alors.

La première personne à lui avoir témoigné sa confiance, à l'avoir regardé sans peur, sans jugement, sans reproche...

\- Kyo ? Appela doucement Yuya en le tirant de ses souvenirs.

Il ouvrit simplement les yeux et les leva vers Yuya. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, inquiète même. Elle rougit quand un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du samouraï.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne respirais plus, expliqua-t-elle en caressant doucement ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Je vais pas crever comme ça planche à pain, répondit Kyo en lui montrant ses longues canines pointues.

\- Bah ! Protesta Yuya. J'ai eu peur imbécile !

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, inquiète-toi plutôt de ton manque de croissance, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

La réponse de Yuya lui vrilla les tympans.

\- J'AI QUE TREIZE ANS ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

Ah vraiment, pourquoi il se compliquait la vie avec elle ?

Kyo se redressa et s'assit dans l'eau, tournant légèrement le visage pour regarder Yuya qui était toujours assise derrière lui dans le ruisseau. Elle avait le nez un peu rouge.

\- Allez sors de là, lança Kyo, j'ai pas envie de jouer les infirmières pour toi en plus.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! S'écria Yuya en restant assise et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Kyo leva un sourcil à ce dernier geste et ricana.

Yuya sentit une grosse veine exploser dans son crâne et se mit à lui hurler dessus. Kyo ne fit que bailler et se leva pour sortir de l'eau.

\- Ouais ouais, si tu continue à gueuler comme ça je vais finir par te baîlloner la moche.

\- QUI EST MOCHE ?!

Kyo se mit à rire fort en la voyant se précipiter après lui malgré son petit derrière à l'air. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses qui la fit hurler plus fort encore.

\- C'est toi qui me le met sous le nez planche à pain, expliqua simplement Kyo pendant qu'elle l'insultait en se rhabillant aussi vite que possible.

Kyo se rhabilla à son tour tranquillement et replaça son sabre à sa ceinture.

\- Allez dépêche planche à pain, fit-il en se tournant sans un sourire cette fois. On va avancer pendant qu'il fait encore jour.

Sur ces mots et sans attendre que Yuya ait terminé, il s'avança de nouveau dans la forêt.

\- K-Kyo attends ! Cria Yuya en fermant tant bien que mal la ceinture épaisse de son yukata.

Elle lui couru après, cheveux défaits et le rattrapa rapidement en s'agrippant à la manche de son kimono. Kyo ne se retourna pas mais il ralenti l'allure pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop de mal à le suivre avec ses petites jambes.

\- Je crois que je vais même t'ajouter des intérêts, déclara Kyo avec un sourire narquois. Tu me coûtes cher et en plus tu me fais faire trop d'efforts pour une esclave.

\- Depuis quand je suis ton esclave abruti ?! S'écria Yuya, les joues rouges.

\- Depuis que j'ai sauvé ta carcasse inutile, répondit Kyo. Et la note va être très salée... ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Yuya rougit et sentit son ventre chauffer à nouveau. Pourquoi il lui faisait un tel effet ce sale pervers alcoolique et sadique ?

Elle soupira bruyamment et contourna Kyo pour venir se poster devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

Il leva un sourcil et s'arrêta, toisant la gamine d'un regard rouge très intimidant.

Mais Yuya était une vraie tête de mule comme disait son grand frère Nozomu, et elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, ni par Kyo ni par personne.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Kyo, dit-elle en levant le menton d'un signe de défiance, je veux bien admettre que j'ai quelques... devoirs envers toi vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave, je ne suis pas à ton service et je comptes bien te rembourser jusqu'au dernier ryo ce que tu as dépensé pour moi.

Alors je veux que tu me traite avec plus de respect et de considération.

Elle souffla brièvement à travers ses narines pour appuyer la conclusion de son monologue.

Kyo la fixa un moment sans rien dire puis la contourna à son tour et se remit en marche. Yuya se retourna et le poursuivi, s'accorchant à nouveau à la manche de son kimono.

\- H-hey Kyo ! Appela-t-elle. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ? Kyo ! Hey Kyo réponds !

Le jeune samouraï sourit une seconde puis déclara avec une nuance de commande dans la voix :

\- Ce n'est pas de fric que je te parle... Non ce n'est pas ça que je te réclammerais.

\- M-mais alors de quoi ? Demanda Yuya d'une voix innocente.

Kyo passa un bras derrière lui pour attraper celui de Yuya et la ramener devant lui. Elle leva des yeux intérogateurs vers lui et rougit quand il plongea un regard incandescent dans le sien. Elle avala bruyamment sa salive, le visage brûlant.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas si bête que tu en as l'air planche à pain, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je te promets que ce ne sera pas long avant que tu puisses commencer à me rembourser... et je te montrerais tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour ça...

Yuya sentit son rougissement s'agrandir et elle baissa les yeux cette fois.

\- T-tu es vraiment u-un pervers, souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Il faut bien que tu saches à quoi t'attendre, répondit Kyo avec un sourire plus grand encore. Je te donne ma parole que c'est toi qui viendra me supplier de prendre mon dû à chaque fois...

Il conclu ces dernières paroles par un lent coup de langue le long de la gorge de Yuya. Elle gémit malgré elle et le repoussa des deux mains, honteuse de sa réaction face à cette étrange sensation que Kyo lui avait déjà procuré plusieurs fois déjà.

 _Non pas qu'elle ait compté !_ Se dépêcha-t-elle de se défendre intérieurement.

Le jeune samouraï ricana à nouveau, décidément il adorait la taquiner cette gamine. Et il se disait qu'il aurait tout le temps et toute la liberté de s'amuser à ses dépend tant qu'elle resterait avec lui.

\- Allez on y va, dit-il avant de la traîner derrière lui.

\- M-mais attends Kyo ! Protesta Yuya. Je commence à avoir faim !

\- Ben tu vas devoir te retenir encore jusqu'à ce soir, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil sadique derrière lui.

Yuya vit rouge et le frappa au dos, ne lui causant aucune douleur, souligna Kyo dans son esprit avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait.

\- Kyo j'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir !

\- Pas de bol planche à pain, c'est moi qui décide.

\- Grrr Kyo !

\- J'adore t'entendre grogner, un vrai petit chien.

\- La ferme Kyo !

\- HA HA HA HA !

Même si après huit mois de voyage avec lui, Yuya savait qu'il pouvait parfois se comporter comme un gamin de quatre ans, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de lui arracher les yeux à chaque fois !

\- Arrête de rire abruti !

\- Attention planche à pain, menaça Kyo avec amusement, si tu continue à être insolente je vais devoir te mettre une bonne fessé...

\- E-ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

Et il reparti dans un immense éclat de rire qui fit fuir quelques oiseaux et rongeurs sur leur chemin.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

.

Je rappelle que c'est une fiction et que Kyo est un homme à femme, on le sait tous. Yuya est encore bien bien jeune mais elle se fait déjà sa place dans le coeur de notre Mibu préféré !

Encore un peu de patience et Yuya pourra bientôt lui faire vraiment tourner la tête...

C'est sa petite planche à pain chérie après tous ^^


End file.
